


The Way of the Nameless

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: In which the Mandalorian decides to go to Coruscant, ends up fighting in the Clone Wars, and saves a bunch of people.
Kudos: 5





	1. **Cody**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't have a posting schedule, but I will try to post as often as possible. Also, my school has just started and I have a limited amount of screen time, so if I don't respond to your comments, it's not personal, it's just a bunch of stuff is happening.

It had been just another day for Clone Marshal Commander Cody. A day off, he might add! An actual day off! It didn’t happen often, actually it’s never happened to him before, so he was going to make the most of this very rare occasion. He was planning on polishing his armor, maybe even freshening up the paint job, crossing off more tallies he had on the  _ inside  _ of his armor, target practice, and of course questioning life and just being stupid with his  _ vod. _ A good day off. He thinks. How is he supposed to know? He’s never had a day off. Ever. Cody would never admit it, but it was hard for him to go out day after day, fighting in a war he didn’t get to choose if he fought in or not. He believed in the Republic and the Jedi, and he would have fought in the war willingly, but it would’ve been nice to have a choice, just for once. 

**“Hey, Cody, you wanna fight in the Clone Wars?”**

**“Yes sir, thanks for asking.”**

**“Of course, in fact why don’t you have a day off every once in a while, you just gotta ask, alright?”**

**“Thank you, sir.”**

_No, Cody, don’t have these thoughts. You don’t want to get reconditioned, do you?_ ** _Or terminated_** _. The ugly voice in the back of his head reminded him. It had a knack for getting him to remember bad memories. Get back to thinking of your day off. Your vacation._ Of course, his ‘vacation’ was cut short when a Beskar covered Mandalorian carrying a miniature Yoda fell from the sky. Literally. What was General Kenobi going to say about this? The Mandalorian groaned, and tried to sit up, before once again falling unconscious. The Yoda (?) crawled out from under the man, and cooed, a worried look coming across his (rather adorable) face. Cody felt a small fluctuation in the force. Wait, he _felt_ the _force?!?!_ Now he was REALLY worried about what General Kenobi was going to say. He was kriffed for sure. _Back to the present, Cody,_ his mind reminded him sharply. _Yes, sir!_ He replied to the voice in his head sarcastically. Since when did a _voice_ in his _head_ get to control him?!?! He was now seriously considering just walking away to spite the voice. He shook his head, and went over to the Mandalorian, visor meeting visor. Yup, definitely unconscious. _Where did you come from, and why are you here?_ It wasn’t clear if the Mandalorian was Death Watch or not, but he was wearing armor, so he definitely wasn’t a pacifist Mandalorian. Cody decided to be safe, and put binders on the man, being careful not to wake the Mandalorian. It was a bit difficult maneuvering around the armor, and Cody imagined this is how the medic clones felt when patching up armored clones. When he was done, he felt a small tug on his left leg. When he looked down, he saw the tiny green child staring up at him, blissfully innocent eyes welling with tears. He picked it up, holding it arm's length away, as if it was an aggressive Tooka Cat. _C’mon, Cody! If Waxer and Boil can do it, then so can you._ That thought fueled him, as he sure as hell wasn’t letting Waxer and Boil hold this over him. He gently maneuvered the child to his armored chest, resting his hand against the back of its fuzzy little head. It was still staring at him, dripping tears, so he began to sing a Mandalorian lullaby to it. 

_ He remembered when he had been taught the lullaby. He was five, er.. Ten years old? Five years physically, ten years mentally, and one of his friends had been sent off for ‘decommission.’ Cody, CC-2224 at the time had overheard the doctors talking about the best way for termination. 24 knew what termination meant. It meant death. His friend, his  _ brother _ , was going to die because he wasn’t good enough. A Mandalorian had found him hiding in a storage closet three hours later, wiping away tears and stifling sobs for fear of getting caught by the Kaminoans and terminated as well. They had sat down beside him, and rested a firm hand on his shoulder. The voice was melodic, even if he didn’t know the meaning of the words at the time.  _

“Ni copad at sirbur bic Kelir cuyir jate, a Ni vaabir nayc kar'taylir jii. Gar Kelir cuyanir, evaar'la solus. Gar Kelir cuyanir, bal laararir gar gehat'ik at te oyula, bal an Kelir cuyir pirusti. Solus tuur, solus tuur. Vi oyacyir adol solus ashi. Ratiin. Tion'tuur vi ash'amur, gar Kelir rejorhaa'ir cuun gehat'ik, adiik. Ratiin. _ { I want to say it will be okay, but I don’t know now. You will survive, young one. You will survive, and sing your story to the galaxy, and all will be well. One day, one day. We live through each other. Always. When we die, you will tell our story, child. Always.}” The Mandalorian lady had been KIA. Cody didn’t know what that meant then. He learned from a REGS Manual he had found the day later. Killed in Action.From then on, he promised himself and the Mandalorian lady that he would learn Mando’a, and so would all of his brothers. That was one small thing he could do, one small thing the Kaminoans could never touch. And that was enough for him. One small victory. _

★★★


	2. **Din**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I like this one. Also, screw learning about how the force actually works

★★★

Din had finally taken off from Nevarro. He had left Greef and Cara on the lava flats, ignoring Greef’s offer back into the guild. He did, afterall, have more important matters to attend to. Small, green, adorable, wrinkly matters to attend to. Namely, the kid. He had handed the kid the shiny ball, sighing deeply, feigning annoyance, and set a hyperdrive route for Coruscant. Was it wise going somewhere so populated? Probably not. No, definitely not. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the New Republic’s help. The Empire wasn’t dead. Moff Gideon had proved that with the sheer amount of resources he had. What was so special about the kid. Surely it was the powers that Jetii possessed, that, he supposed, his kid possessed too. He would risk his humility for the kid. Hell, he would risk his LIFE for the kid. He already had! Multiple times. But the kid had also saved his life multiple times. The kid didn’t argue with the idea of a trip to Coruscant, so the Mandalorian entered the coordinates manually, because why would he have an auto-pilot going there? He had been there ONCE, and it had ended in a bar fight leaving him with a black eye. The other guy had not gotten off so easy. Din still winced at the sound of the man’s legs cracking. Well, he had it coming for him, Din thought bitterly. The kid seemed to sense his buir wasn’t in a great mood, and cooed concernedly, giant eyes welling with concern and love. Din just patted the ad’ika’s wrinkled head and turned back to inputting the coordinates. He finished, and the ship entered hyperdrive. Din finally started relaxing back in the driver’s chair, reaching up to pull his helmet off, the one place he could relax, when all the alarms suddenly came on. Was he under attack? In hyperspace? That’s not possible, is it? No, that wasn’t the problem, Din realized in relief. However, that did still raise the question of what on Mandalore was happening. The kid was mesmerized, looking through the window in fascination of something. He didn’t seem fazed at all by what was happening. Though, seeing as what they had been through together, and its long life span, Din wasn’t really that surprised. When Din turned around to see what the kid was looking at after several moments, he froze. The hyperspace was swirling with a rainbow of colors. On the kid’s side of the ship, there was green and blue and yellow. On his, blue and purple and black and silver. Suddenly, flashes of memories Din hadn’t seen in years resurfaced in his mind. The battle droid aiming. The Mandalorians saving him. And one he had tried to erase from his mind the moment it happened. The dead bodies of his parents lying on the ground, red robes mingling with the brown and tan clothes of the other villagers. Their tan skin looked so alive, taunting him. And something he hadn’t remembered before. White armored bodies, lying amongst them. Clones. Why now? What was happening to him? The colors swirling before him lulled him into sleep. Remember how the Clone Wars ended. A voice spoke. The voice sounded exactly like his mother, or at least exactly like the memory of his mother. You will stop great pain if you remember. That couldn’t be his mother. Right? But it sounded like her. It’s a trick, his mind supplied helpfully. Remember how the Clone Wars ended. The voice faded away.


End file.
